Trea Pierce
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital information “Modesty is fear.” Trea Pierce is a demigoddess. She is a child Melinoe, she was united with her half-sister Valentine Klyntar when her father adopted the younger girl a few years before they arrived at camp together. Life Before Camp “Being scared is practice for being scared.” Ethan met Tera (Melinoe) during a ghost tour in France. Ethan was on vacation with his family, he wanted to tour the Paris Catacombs and the Chateau de Chateaubriant. No one wanted to join him on the ghost tour considering it a waste of time. Ethan went alone, and he was never happier that he had done so. He met Tera that day, and everyday since he has fallen more and more in love with the woman he thought to be the manic pixie girl of his dreams. Tera came to see Ethan just once after they met, she brought along a little someone with her. Their daughter. Ethan was understandably at a loss for words. He was able to quickly count back, and work out that the little girl was his. He was not expecting to ever see her again, at times he thought she had just been a figment of his imagination. The baby in her arms made her real. With her father still in grad school working toward a Masters' degree in Architecture she was raised by her grandparents. Aiden and Natalie were tasked with raising yet another child, and they both absolutely loved it. Trea was a joy to them, they were saddened that their son was not able to be with Trea's mother. After hearing so many wonderful things about her they suggested he name the baby Trea. She ended up being a bit of a handful for her doddering grandparents. She picked up a habit of scaring them, either by playing hide & seek with them whenever they were looking for her or the more rewarding form of jumping out and shouting when they least expected it. After so many years they should have begun to expect it, but Trea was creative with them. They were the first people she ever learned to observe. Her grandparents enlightened her father to the idea of adoption, he was so busy with work he never thought much about a second child. When his parents informed him of Trea's changing behavior it seemed best to everyone if Trea had a little brother or sister to play with. It took quite a few years to find the right child, when Trea was eleven she met Valentine. The little girl who would become her sister. Immediately close despite a small age different Trea loved Val as if she were a toy that her family had given her. She did not treat her like she was not a person. She knew that Val was her sister, and she was going to be that from now until forever. Even when Tre was mean to Val she did it out of love. Mostly a need satiate her rambunctiousness. Her sister became her closest friend, and her back up when the monsters showed up. Aiden and Natalie took their granddaughters Trea, and Valentine horseback riding for Trea's 11th birthday and their first gift to their newly adopted granddaughter. They owned a nice ranch in Canada that they only used sparingly. With two little girls they made trips up North like they used to when Ethan was growing up. Trea loved to be on horseback, it probably had something to do with the fear involved. Not her own, that of her grandparents when she started learning to perform stunts on horseback. Trea and Val were together when Trea talked Aiden and Natalie to let them head up the trail. She promised not go too far, a blatant lie. After Natalie was convinced by Aiden to let them go Trea made sure both horses galloped, once they were out of sight she began racing with Val. While trying to goad her little sister into picking up her pace, she got more than she bargained for in the form of a fire breathing horse. whether it was a mistake or fate, Aiden and Natalie went back up to the house after letting the girls ride off. Had they been out there closer to the trail they might have heard the screams. Trea and Val saw the horse first, Trea said aloud that she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, albeit in a deadly sort of way. She thought it was a wild Canadian Horse, and she was intent on riding it, or at least luring it back up to the ranch. Or so she thought, until she saw that it had red eyes and it could breath fire. Fighting a horse that breathes fire was not exactly easy, even with Val there to help. Trea did not carry any weapons on her, she did not lead the kid of life that would force her to need them. Not to mention the fact that if her father or grandparents ever caught her with a weapon of any kind they would probably have her committed. She did the only thing she knew how to do in that moment. while she was having fun with it she was doing everything she could to protect Val. She wanted to tell her to get back to the ranch, she did not do that. She was able to use some of the stunts she learned trick riding to outsmart the fiery horse. A lot of what she ended up doing could have also been considered showing off, it was probably for Val. When she was not putting on a show, she was using her terrified little sister as bait. Easily being able to outmaneuver the horse thanks the amount of daredevil in her, not to mention how little she cared about almost losing her life. She used a horse riding stunt rather appropriately called Death Drag at the perfect time. She was able to get the fire breathing beast to lunge at her impaling itself on large formation of rocks jutting out of the ground. The battles just kept on coming, almost like birthdays and holidays, there was a least one memorable one every single year. A single Myrmeke making them as lucky as anyone who had to fight in the hopes of surviving an encounter with a giant ant that spits acid. The monster being so much bigger than them only made the experience more exciting for Trea as she made her way under the thing creating a bladed weapon made of solid ectoplasm to cut through its undersides. She was near useless after the fact, she was unable to move from sheer exhaustion although she was quite possible still in shock. In their next big battle Tre and Val faced a dog, like the horse they fought a few years ago, Trea thought this was a normal animal until she was those red eyes. She only had a small amount of hesitancy trying to kill a dog since it was likely to tear them both to shreds had she not been able to bash it to death. Seeing a giant scorpion for the first time seemed like some sort of nightmare one wakes from after being chomped in half. She knew she was not dreaming, it was about time for another fight. Only in this one they hacked off limbs before separating its segmented joints. A small swarm of Stymphalian birds put a small amount of fear in Tre, they were the mutant spawn of pigeons with knives for beaks. She thought the giant ant and scorpion were bad, this was worse. She was not sure how they were going to survive this fight with something that could fly since they lacked that ability. Once they realized that this monster too had a weakness they destroyed it. Harpies were only make believe, a creature from a story someone made up until Tre was face to face with one of them. She never meant to let it get so close to her or Val the danger she exposed them both to was the only way she could think of for both of them to get to one of the wings and break it, Trea went a bit insane during that fight. Fighting for the life of her and her sister made her do things she might not have done otherwise. Her sense of brutality did not do much to change who she is, she will still be Trea regardless. It all started with Trea, as it usually does. She was in a mood and it did not seem to be going away. She can remember the moment when everything was turned upside down. It lead to her being exceptionally cruel to Val, tormenting her to no end. She started the day off carrying on with scary stories she began telling Val from the night before. She followed that act up with sounds she pretended not to hear. She knew to combination of things would drive Val over the edge, what over the edge meant at the time she did not actually know but she was eager to see. Trea had seen ghosts before, she was resigned to the fact that every place she had ever been to was haunted. She actually liked it when her hair stood on end or it suddenly got cold, it usually meant a ghost was near. $#^% got real when Val's ghost mum showed up. Trea thought she was going to wet herself. She even said so, she was positive she was more freaked out by seeing Ava than Val was. She thought they were seeing their godly mother at first when Val reacted the way she did that she began to panic a little. This woman was not just some dead person, she was Val's mother. It was the coolest thing that has ever happened to her short of her father adopting Val. She was kind of star struck seeing someone she felt related to. Ava was not her mom but she was close to having a mom as Tre was ever going to get. She hounded the ghost with questions which were probably insanely annoying whether Ava had still been alive or not. She was confused about why Ava suddenly appeared to them until she explained to Ethan that Tre and Val were sisters, they were also demi-goddesses. Ava helped their father get to Camp in Long Island where they were claimed by the Ancient Greek Goddess Melinoe. Personality “Of course you aren't scared of me. I'm not the wolf. You are.” She is insanely playful, she disguises it with a stoic demeanor. She is so sincere in her act that she might even convince some people that she is entirely lacking in personality. She is excitable and insatiably wild. She is a monster, it is no joke. She is the kind of person who is laughing one minute then crying the next. Making jokes at the expense of whomever or about nothing at all and then blindingly mad or pouting followed by becoming the same ball of crazed energy she started out as. She is highly emotive to say the least. Her nature is so complex that she can experience at least four different emotional reaction in less than one half hour. She has mood swings, but she is not a completely awful mess. She is unbelievably manipulative, but she incomparably loving. Appearance “What's the feeling to be lost?? What's the feeling to be scared???” Trea_Pierce1.jpg Trea_Pierce2.jpg Trea_Pierce3.jpg Trea_Pierce4.jpg Aine O'Gorman Relationships “Every danger loses some of its terror once its causes are understood.” |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions “All of your fears and thoughts were mine, you were so scared but it was beyond divine.” •Pen/Spear Powers Offensive •Children of Melinoe can create weapons made of solid ectoplasm in order to aid them in combat. Only one weapon may exist at a time ,the longer the weapons are maintained, the more energy is drained. They can also coat their existing weapons in ectoplasm in order to temporarily strengthen them. •Children of Melinoe can send shockwave-like blasts made of solid ectoplasmic energy which feel like a very powerful punch on contact, also momentarily stunning whoever it contacts. Defensive •Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. •Children of Melinoe are able to manipulate the tangibility of ghosts around them to form a shield, that is no larger than the user, to protect themselves. Passive •Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. •Children of Melinoe make the people around them uneasy and sometimes fearful as a result of their ghostly aura; they can turn this off for a long time if they desire. Supplementary •Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single poltergeist which will fight for them for a short time. •Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a banshee, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. •Children of Melinoe, while intangible, can travel in this manner as a ghost would, disappearing and appearing in another location, however the longer the travel the more it drains the user. •Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it. They also have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack or defend with it. If the object is struck, they are expelled from it. Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Canadian Category:American Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Aine O'Gorman Category:Trea Category:Pierce